


Mole

by lilaevolet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dumb boys being dumb, M/M, imagine, there's a mole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaevolet/pseuds/lilaevolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Hey Eita, don't you have a heart shaped mole on your hip?'' </p><p>In which Semi has a mole. On his hip. A heart shaped mole. And Tendou is Tendou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mole

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was similar to running in the sand - slow, tiring and frustrating. However I enjoyed it (what can't be said for running in sand). All I know about their character is from last 14 chapters so its mostly how I personally imagine they are. I could quite possibly be very wrong.
> 
> this is for ally ([kkumri](http://kkumri.tumblr.com/) on tumblr)(thank you for letting me scream in your ask box, you're the best)

It was all Kawanishi's fault.

Well, technically it wasn't _all_ his fault, but Kawanishi was the one who started it.

You see, Kawanishi had the excessive knowledge of things no one should have such an unreasonable amount of.

For example, he knew that Tendou once wore his sister's underwear to school, even though they didn't even go to the same middle school and that by itself was _telling_. Kawanishi was knowledgable, keeper of the secrets and if he by any chance one day decided to pursue career of a information broker, they'd be all doomed. If there was one thing Tendou was certain of, it was that Kawanishi could undoubtedly rule the world and if Tendou's life philosophy was ''Anything You Say Can And Will Be Held Against You'', than Kawanishi's was ''You Can Run But You Can't Hide''. That combined with his mask of indifference was what made Kawanishi, well, _dangerous_.

So it shouldn't surprise Tendou, when on the second day of training camp _The Thing_ happened. 

He and most of his teammates were sitting in the dining room, eating breakfast in relative silence when Semi Eita walked in, wearing loose sweatpants, hanging low on his hips and old white shirt which showed a good portion of his collarbone. Tendou dropped his chopsticks. That was his first mistake.

Kawanishi, who was sitting next to him raised one eyebrow and Tendou not knocking him out before he opened his mouth was his second. 

''Hey Eita, don't you have a heart shaped mole on your hip?'' Kawanishi asked, tone of his voice too innocent for Tendou's comfort.

Semi yawned and scratched his head. His bed hair was truly a thing of art. ''Yeah.''

He should've known gods turned their backs to him for the day when Ushijima, yes Ushijima, whose attention you could get with volleyball and volleyball only said: ''That sounds interesting. Will you show it to us?'' 

If Tendou was a bit wiser and a little less curious, he'd run out of the room while he had a chance. He didn't, of course. Though I wouldn't worry to much if I were you, unfortunately (according to him) he's still alive and kicking. 

Semi Eita was not a morning person, he liked to sleep till noon and when he finally woke up he didn't start functioning properly until he had breakfast. If you by any chance woke him up early, well, no one lived long enough to tell the tale. And if Tendou wasn't so occupied with staring at his collarbone then maybe, maybe, he'd put two and two together and avoid his impending demise. 

But there was absolutely no way Semi Eita would ever do such thing as to show his _heart shaped_ mole to his teammates, was there?

_Wrong._

Semi slowly tucked his fingers in the hem of his sweatpants and tugged them down, revealing a tiny mole right bellow his hip. Tendou inhaled enough air to last him two life times, three if he's careful. 

How peculiar, he thought dazedly, the mole in fact looked like a heart, tiny perfectly shaped heart. He stretched out his arm unconsciously, his fingers itching to trace the odd shape on Semi's hip. He never made it that far because in that moment Semi pulled his pants back up, leaving Tendou's hand hanging in the air rejectedly. He lowered it after a second and clenched his fist as Semi sat down and helped himself to breakfast. He side glanced at Kawanishi but immediately wish he didn't. On Kawanishi's lips was what had to be the smallest and at the same time the most satisfied smirk ever. _Traitor._

 

-

 

Tendou couldn't focus for the life of him. His recieves were sloppy at best and his blocks for the lack of better word, pathetic. He kept looking at Semi, who served for his team, hoping he'd get a glimpse of his stupid mole again. Luck was not on his side but observing the setter so thorougly, he couldnt help but to notice things he normally wouldn't.  
Like the way his shirt rode up when he served, revealing the line of his hard stomach, and how the muscles in his arms moved under tight skin when he set the ball. The way he tapped left thigh with his long fingers three times before he served, how his face lit up with something akin to pride whenever Goshiki scored, how his eyes narrowed, so slightly you'd miss it if you weren't careful, when he looked at Shirabu on the other side of the net and the scowl that appeared on his face when Tendou missed yet another ball to Ushijima's spike. 

It not like Tendou was a blindman who miraculously regained his sight, he knew even before the mole debacle, that Semi was as beautiful as they come. Grass is green, roses are red, violets blue and Semi Eita is beautiful. It used to be just a fact but now, now it became a _vision._

''You seem distracted today,'' Kawanishi smiled his slow smile during the water break. ''Show some respect to your senpai or I'll tell Hayato you want his babies,'' Tendou hissed. If he thought that would erase Kawanishi's smile he was wrong because other middle blocker just shrugged and walked away. ''He knows,'' he whispered in Tendou's ear once they were back on court. He looked from middle blocker to libero and snarled. _Kawanishi Taichi was a dangerous man._

(They lost, of course, and Semi stood with his hands on his hips wearing a frown directed at Tendou through entire coach's speech.)

 

-

 

When he thought about it, it probably wasn't wise to stare at Semi while they changed just after they lost a match because Semi had the tendency to take some things too seriously. But you know...the mole. So when Semi cornered him after the shower (who corners a person wearing only a towel) he wasn't exactly surprised.

''You played like shit,'' Semi said, his hands on his hips, eyes narrowed. Tendou wished his towel would be just a little bit lower. But only on his left side, _haha_ , not everywhere.  
''Its not like it was a real match Eita, it was a practice match. With our team. And the last time I checked calling your teammate shit was _mean_.''

Semi pursed his lips. Tendou sighed. 

''Don't get your panties in the twist angel face. Or you know,'' Tendou pointed at his bottom half, ''Your towel.''

_''Satori.''_

''No don't you _Satori_ me. I'm sorry. I'll be better in our next match. Practice match. _With our teammates_.''

Semi rolled his eyes so hard it was a miracle they stayed in the sockets. 

''Well you better'', he said, moved away, opened his bag and started dressing up. 

Tendou followed him, side glancing at Semi while he was putting his sweat pants on and even Semi, dear oblivious Semi wasn't that oblivous in the end of the day. Sadly.

''Don't you think I didn't notice you drooling on the court.'' 

Well fuck, Tendou thought and opened his mouth ready to retort when Semi continued. ''You and Kawanishi should leave it off the court. I understand you have zero self control, but Kawanishi should've known better.'' And with that he left the changing room.

Tendou was left completely dumbfounded.

Oh. _Oh_.

Maybe he wasn't fucked. _Not yet_ , his mind helpfully supplied. But Kawanishi, really? Tendou snickered to himself. He couldn't wait to tell him and see his face.

 

-

 

What Tendou needed was a plan. He needed to trick Semi into showing him that stupid thing again. Tendou didn't have the time to think about the fact that he was newly obsessed with his teammate's mole. Because if he had, he'd probably sit down and ask himself why and then possibly rethink his life choices. Possibly.

 

-

 

Attempt To See Semi's Mole Again No. 1 was a total disaster.  
Maybe saying ''Hey Eita you look sweaty as fuck you should wipe your face with your shirt'' and then waiting for him to do it so he could pull of his pants really wasn't the best plan he ever had, considering Semi didn't wipe his face but instead punched Tendou in the ribs and stromed away.  


 

And Tendou bruised easily.

 

-

 

The only thing you need to know about Attempt To See Semi's Mole Again No. 2 is that it gave Kawanishi a whole lifetime worth of blackmail. 

 

-

 

He thought it through the third time and he was sure he got it. But the thing was that he needed someone's help and there was no way in hell he'd ask Kawanishi and he couldn't ask any of his teammates without explaining why he needed them to distract Semi so he'd take shower at the same time as Tendou. Unless...

He ended up selling a sob story to Ushijima how he heard Semi crying to himself to sleep because he lost his position to Shirabu and asking him if he could talk to him.  
It went easier than expected. Ushijima agreed saying ''Eita is a very good player he shouldn't doubt himself'' and walked away with a determined look in his eyes.

_Too easy._

-

Semi showered in his swimming trunks.

 _Of fucking course_.

 

-

 

Attempt To See Semi's Mole Again No. 4 was –

We don't talk about Attempt To See Semi's Mole Again No. 4.

 

-

 

Attempts 5, 6 and 7 ended with more bruises on various parts of Tendou's body.

 

-

 

Tendou was starting to give up, he will just have to accept that he was born under unlucky star and Semi's mole will for ever stay a metaphorical mountain he couldn't climb. And in the process he begin to want to cilmb more than just a mountain, one Semi Eita, for example but that was just a unfortunate casualty of the current development that he'll have to accept. 

 

-

 

Semi cornered him after practice wearing only towel _again_ and Tendou wasn't really feeling this deja vu. However this time ke knew there were swimming trunks underneath that towel and that made a situation a little bit more bearable. 

''What,'' he asked, raising his eyebrows. ''I played good today. Not only good but possibly even great –''

Semi huffed. ''That's not – look Kawanishi told me.''

Well that was unfortunate. Because Tendou will have to flee the country because there was no way he'd go to jail after the murder he'll _have to_ comit. Fantastic.

''What did he tell you angel face?'' Tendou managed to grin. Semi looked away in annoyance. ''Don't call me that.''

Tendou kept looking at him, at his stupid double coloured hair and oh boy, he had such nice lips. And how it was even possible that anyone's eyelashes were that long? Semi met his eyes. 

''He told me you two aren't together.''

Tendou couldn't help himself - he laughed with relief. It looked like Kawanishi will live to see another day.

''He also told me and I quote 'Tendou wants to see your mole again and then have your babies'. Which is impossible you are aware of that are you? I mean we could adopt but – ''

Tendou cut him. ''You want to adopt children with me?''

Semi flushed and boy was that a sight for sore eyes. ''Well not now maybe in the future I mean we can always have kittens instead I oh my god he was joking wasn't he and now I'm making an idiot of myself oh my –''

Semi was rambling and his cheeks were the colour of ripe cherries and his hands were tangled in his hair and he looked frustrated and Tendou never enjoyed anything more than this moment that he'll later come to call Semi Wants My Babies Or Maybe Rather Kittens.

''Eita.'' Tendou took a hold of Semi's wrists and gently pulled them out of his hair. Semi looked away. ''Eita its true. I'd very much like to see your mole again and I'll think about cats but for now, can I kiss you?''

Semi finally looked at him, his eyes wide and nodded slowly. ''Yeah'', he whispered.

Tendou did.

 

-

 

Later Semi let him pull down his sweatpants and Tendou rested his hands on Semi's waist and looked at his mole for what seemed like ages before he pressed his lips on Semi's hips and kissed it gently. And then again. And again. Until Semi was squirming under him and laughing because ''it tickles''. 

 

Tendou may or may not bought Kawanishi a fruit basket. Or two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! And english obviously isn't my first language and I'm kind of tired so excuse me my mistakes (also point them out).
> 
> Come scream to me about tensemi on [tumblr](http://kindaichiz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
